


Idiot Supernova

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, M/M, Non-Binary Rogue Cheney, Non-binary character, Sting Is An Idiot, Sting's ass, This Is Why Rogue Does The Paperwork, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: This is why Rogue always does the guild paperwork.WWTDP Week 2: Prompt Smoking





	Idiot Supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkGodMogar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkGodMogar/gifts), [Dreaming_of_Fairys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/gifts), [Jinx13GXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/gifts).



“I can't believe you set your office on fire! What were you thinking?!” Rogue asked as they stared at Sting in utter disbelief. It wasn't that they didn't know Sting was capable of such catastrophic stupidity...they just never actually expected him to genuinely set the papers from the council on fire, and subsequently his desk.

“I didn't mean to!” Sting exclaimed in defense.

Rogue would shake their head and run a hand through their hair. “You're really lucky you're cute, Sting,”

Sting would respond with just a groan.

Rogue would ruffle Sting's already messy hair in an affectionate gesture. “It'll be okay, hopefully, none of the paperwork was important,”

“This is why I usually leave that to you,” Sting muttered as he sat with his head in his hands.

“Don't beat yourself up over it, you claim to not have meant to set them on fire. As your partner, I'm going to give you the benefit of a doubt, and believe you,” Rogue said.

Sting would look up at Rogue, his eyes slightly wide. “You mean it!? Really!?” he exclaimed.

Rogue would shake their head slightly with a chuckle. “Yes, I mean it,”

“What happened? Where's the fire?” Orga asked as he appeared with Rufus in tow. The two were followed closely by Minerva and Yukino as well.

“We heard yelling, is everything alright?” Yukino asked.

Sting would let out a long sigh.

“Everything is fine now, the fire is out-” Rogue began.

“So there was a fire! I knew it!” Orga interrupted.

“Yes, now as I was saying, the fire is out and there is no immediate danger,” Rogue finished.

“What caught on fire?” Minerva asked as she peered at her nails briefly.

“The guild paperwork and subsequently Sting's office as well,” Rogue said.

“Oh my, how did that happen?” Yukino asked.

“I'm not sure myself, I only just arrived when Sting ran out of the office like his ass was on fire,” Rogue said.

“I knew he was gay, but to literally be flaming that's an entirely new level for him, isn't it?” Minerva asked, her red lips curled into a smirk.

“I wasn't on fire!” Sting yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

“Him being gay has nothing to do with the fire, and for your information, he wasn't actually flaming,” Rogue said.

“It's alright Rogue,” Sting said. “I'm the butt of most of the guilds jokes despite being the Master,” he finished.

“Doesn't make it okay, Sting,” Rogue said, sitting next to him. “Could you perhaps explain what happened that led to the fire?”

Sting would scratch the back of his head and chuckle lightly. “Well, I was doing some of the paperwork and got really excited about something,” he said, his face flushed despite the soot on bits of his cheeks.

“Go on,” Rogue said.

“The candle on my desk tipped over when I got up too quickly and hit one of the newly inked papers...which caught fire really fast!” Sting said.

Rogue would nod. They understood that fresh ink was rather flammable. “So, it was the candle, you getting up too quickly, and fresh ink,”

Sting would nod. “Yeah, I'm not in trouble am I?” he asked.

Rogue would shake their head and chuckle. “No, no you're not,”

“I'll contact the council and tell them there was a SNAFU with the paperwork and request they send new copies,” Minerva said. “Come, Yukino,” she finished.

“Ah, yes,” Yukino said, following Minerva as the woman left.

“I'll commit this all to memory,” Rufus said, speaking for the first time since arriving alongside Orga.

“You're able to go do whatever it is you were doing before you got here,” Rogue said, looking at Rufus and Orga.

“We shall take our leave then,” Rufus said, grabbing Orga's hand and walking towards the guild library. Lucky for them the guild didn't judge based on anything anymore.

“How long have they been together?” Sting asked in confusion.

“Since they joined the guild most likely,” Rogue said. “They've always smelled like one another,”

“Huh, I thought it was just cause they were always on a team together,” Sting said.

“Sting, you know I love you right?” Rogue asked.

“Yes, of course, Rogue. Why?” Sting asked.

“Because after today I think your title is going to be Idiot Supernova for a while,” Rogue said.

“That's mean Rogue!” Sting said.

“Mean, but true,” Rogue said, kissing Sting's cheek where it wasn't covered in soot. “I have to say, you look good with bits of black on you,”

Beneath the bits of soot, Sting's cheeks would turn crimson. “I should shower, care to join me?” Sting asked with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, and a grin on his face.

Rogue would respond by whacking Sting on the back of the head, their cheeks flushed. “You pervert! Go bathe yourself!”

Sting's grin would drop into a pout. “Aww, you're no fun!” he said before getting up and beginning to head towards his room.

Rogue would shake their head and sigh. They'd get up to survey the damage to the office.

Aside from the desk being charred, and a few baubles that had been on top of it being melted or destroyed, the office wasn't in too bad of shape.

“Hm, nothing a bit of cleaning can't fix perhaps, I wonder if we still have that box of lacrima laying around,” Rogue said before heading to the storage room to look and see if they still had the cleaning lacrima.

Sting would be in and out of the shower before Rogue was able to locate the lacrima they were looking for.

“Rogue!” Sting called out.

“In the storage room!” Rogue responded.

“What are you looking for?” Sting asked when he arrived at the storage room.

“Those cleaning lacrima we got a while back,” Rogue said. “Do you know where they are?”

“I think Minerva had them last,” Sting said. “She was cleaning the bathrooms as punishment, remember?” he asked.

“Oh, right! I forgot about that, what was she even being punished for?” Rogue asked.

“She lost a bet with Orga, and that was what he chose to have her do,” Sting said.

“I find that kind of funny actually, I've never thought of Minerva as one who enjoys cleaning,” Rogue said.

“She doesn't, I think that's why Orga chose that as punishment,” Sting said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Shall we go find her and ask her where they are?”

“Yes, that would be a good idea, we need them to clean up the office,” Rogue said.

“I'm still sorry about that,” Sting said. “Can I make it up to you?” he asked.

“You know you can, just in what way?” Rogue asked.

“As long as I'm not going menial tasks, I'll do just about anything for you,” Sting said. “Only for you, not the guild or anyone else,”

“Not even for Natsu?” Rogue asked.

“Okay, maybe I'll do some things for Natsu-san, but he's not my partner, you are,” Sting said, leaning over and kissing Rogue's cheek, causing another very faint blush to appear on the shadow dragon's face.

“Hmm, you could always rub my shoulders and back later,” Rogue said. “As a start for ruining the desk and paperwork,”

“Okay, I could also go get your favorite chocolates from the candy store in Magnolia, or the ones from Crocus,” Sting offered.

“I could go for one of those cakes from the little bakery in Magnolia, as well as some of the caramel filled chocolates that the candy shop sells that are shaped like little dragons,” Rogue said.

“You can write a list if you want to, I can get everything on it,” Sting said.

“Sounds good to me, but before you even think of leaving, you're helping me clean the mess you caused,” Rogue said, grabbing Sting's wrist and dragging him off to find Minerva and Yukino.

“No thank you, we can handle the paperwork and send it back once it's filled in properly, thank you,” Yukino's voice is heard. “Minnie, you can't be that mean to the council people!” she said.

“Hey, what's going on?” Sting asked when he and rogue arrived where the women were.

“Minnie almost threatened the council!” Yukino said.

“They refused to send the paperwork, I had to take drastic measures,” Minerva said.

“Luckily I was here to diffuse the situation,” Yukino said. “The only stipulation is that we pay a fee for Minnie's potty mouth,” she finished.

“Do you still have the cleaning lacrima, Minerva?” Sting asked.

“I do, yes,” Minerva said. “You better not be asking to make me clean something again, those bathrooms were disgusting!”

“We need them,” Rogue said. “To clean the office,”

“Yeah, we need to clean the office,” Sting said.

“Luckily the desk and everything seems mostly intact, we got lucky,” Rogue said.

“You mean, I got lucky,” Sting said cheekily.

“Keep that up and I'll find a way to tape your mouth shut,” Rogue said.

“Let me grab those lacrima for you,” Minerva said, making her way out of the room towards one of the halls. She'd return a few minutes later with a small box filled with lacrima. “Here,” she'd thrust them into Sting's hands.

“Thanks!” Sting said. “Come on, Rogue! Let's go clean my office!”

Rogue would shake their head as they followed Sting who was very enthusiastic about cleaning his office, what could possibly go wrong?

“How do we know which lacrima to use?” Sting asked as the blond dug through the small box of lacrima.

“There should be a paper inside the lid that says which does what,” Rogue said, moving behind Sting to see if they could spot the paper.   
  
“Ah, here's one to dust, that would help, right?” Sting asked as he held up a light green lacrima.   
  
“It should,” Rogue said, taking it and activating it on the floor to get some of the soot that had been spread when Sting bolted from the office up, they'd then use it on the desk to get the rest of the soot.

“This one is a soap one,” Sting said, using it on the desk to clean it up, he'd then use it on the floor and anywhere else there were char marks. It wasn't perfect, and the soap in it smelt rather strong, but it covered the stench of burnt things.

“Is there one to dry?” Rogue asked, heading to the box to look.

“I'm not sure,” Sting said. “We should rinse the stuff first I think,” he finished.

“Yes, of course,” Rogue said. “Here, this is a water one,” they handed Sting the water lacrima, which resulted in a mild flood within the office, but hey, at least the soap was gone.

“Damn it, Sting!” Rogue would be heard yelling.

Sting would wrap his arms around Rogue and press a kiss to their lips. “I'm sorry, Rogue, forgive me?” he asked.

Rogue would sigh as they stood there soaking wet with Sting's arms around them. “Fine, you're forgiven, but for this, you need to get me two things of those chocolates,”

“Deal,” Sting said, pressing another kiss to Rogue's lips.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
